1. Field
Some example embodiments relate to a chip fixing apparatus and chip testing method using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
A plurality of integrated circuit devices are arranged on a semiconductor wafer having undergone a series of fabrication processes. The integrated circuit devices may be divided into individual devices by, e.g., a dicing method.
In this case, the individual devices separated through a dicing process, i.e., chips separated from each other through a dicing process, do not have a uniform distance between adjacent chips. Accordingly, testing a plurality of chips at the same time is difficult.